Because A Kiss Scene
by Double Kims
Summary: "Semenjak kau masuk wajib militer, Ryeowook hyung benar-benar menjadi sangat 'nakal' sekali." / "Ikut aku sekarang. Kau berutang satu penjelasan padaku." / "Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak mencium yeoja itu. Lagipula, a-aku...lebih suka di cium oleh bibirmu itu." / YESUNG x RYEOWOOK / YEWOOK / YAOI / ONE SHOT


"_**BECAUSE A KISS SCENE"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance – Humor – General**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – YAOI – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

"ANDWAE~!"

Sebuah teriakan yang sangat keras memenuhi seluruh ruangan dapur di salah satu cafe ternama di Korea Selatan, Mouse Rabbit Cafe. Teriakan itu membuat beberapa pengunjung yang sebagian besar adalah E.L.F, fans dari boyband terkenal yaitu Super Junior, terkejut dan kebingungan. Tak terkecuali seorang namja bernama Kim Jong Jin yang tadi sedang sibuk melayani beberapa orang yang ingin memesan makanan atau minuman di cafe tersebut.

"Jongjin-ah, suara apa itu?" tanya sang umma kepada anaknya.

"Molla, suara itu berasal dari dalam dapur." jawab Jongjin.

"Coba kau lihat dulu, bukankah tadi hyung-mu masuk kesana? Siapa tahu terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak."

"Ne, umma. Aku akan ke dapur dulu."

Jongjin berlari kecil menuju dapur cafe yang tidak jauh dari meja kasir. Mata Jongjin mulai menelusuri ruangan itu dan tak lama kemudian dia melihat hyung-nya dalam keadaan diam seperti patung dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan.

"Jongwoon hyung!" seru Jongjin memanggil nama seorang namja yang usianya 3 tahun lebih tua daripada Jongjin. "Hyung, gwenchana? Kenapa kau tadi berteriak sangat keras sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kim Jong Woon atau yang akrab di panggil dengan nama Yesung masih tetap memilih diam dan tidak menjawab sejumlah pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh adik kandungnya. Mata hitam yang setajam elang itu menatap kosong objek di depannya dan tangan kanannya yang berukuran kecil itu terlihat gemetaran sambil memegang smartphone miliknya. Kesal karena Yesung mendiamkannya, Jongjin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membentak orang itu.

"YESUNG HYUNG~!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak di telingaku, Jongjin babo?" marah Yesung pada Jongjin.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah pada hyung karena kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi! Ada apa denganmu, hyung? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti orang gila tadi?"

PLETAK! Sebuah jitakan di berikan oleh Yesung secara cuma-cuma tepat di kepala Jongjin. Rupanya Yesung benar-benar hyung yang sangat baik sekali.

"Awww~! Appo~!" keluh Jongjin sembari mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan. Tak lupa dia berdoa dalam hati agar kepalanya yang sudah di beri jitakan itu tidak membesar seperti kepala Yesung.

"Aku ini masih normal, Kim Jong Jin!"

"Lalu kenapa hyung berteriak tadi?" tanya Jongjin dengan nada tidak sabar.

"A-aku...aku tadi...habis melihat sesuatu."

"Melihat sesuatu? Apa itu, hyung?"

Yesung lalu menyodorkan smartphone-nya ke tangan Jongjin. Sang penerima gadget canggih tersebut awalnya merasa kebingungan tapi dengan cepat di carinya penyebab mengapa hyung 'aneh'-nya ini berteriak sangat kencang tadi. Kedua matanya membulat seketika saat melihat sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan.

"Bukankah ini...Ryeowook hyung?"

Layar smartphone itu rupanya menampilkan sebuah gambar dimana salah satu personil Super Junior yaitu Kim Ryeowook sedang bercumbu mesra dengan seorang pemain wanita untuk adegan drama musikal yang di bintangi oleh sang eternal magnae tersebut berjudul "High School Musical". Lalu ada apa dengan gambar itu?

Orang manapun pasti akan sangat cemburu jika mengetahui kekasihnya sedang 'bermesraan' dengan orang lain, termasuk Yesung. Awalnya dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan apa yang di lakukan Ryeowook di drama musikal itu. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang di sebut dengan profesionalitas dalam bekerja, tapi...

"Semenjak kau masuk wajib militer Ryeowook hyung benar-benar menjadi sangat 'nakal' sekali." komentar Jongjin sambil melihat foto itu kembali.

Bingo! Yesung kali ini sependapat dengan Jongjin. Dulu, Ryeowook tidak se'nakal' ini. Bahkan saat Ryeowook melakukan adegan mencium bibir seorang penari latar saat dia melakukan perform solo, itu benar-benar bukan adegan ciuman yang biasa Yesung lakukan pada sang namjachingu. Tapi ini?

Banyak fans yang mengatakan bahwa Ryeowook dan pemeran wanita itu benar-benar berciuman, itu artinya bibir mungil milik sang lead vocal Super Junior itu sudah di rasakan oleh orang lain. Dan Yesung tidak terima dengan hal itu. Cari mati kau, Kim Ryeowook?

Mendadak Jongjin merasakan aura yang dingin di sekelilingnya, tanpa sadar bulu romanya berdiri saat melihat smirk yang tercetak di bibir Yesung. Jongjin tidak bisa mengartikan maksud dari smirk itu tapi satu yang Jongjin tahu, bahwa sebentar lagi kehidupan seorang Kim Ryeowook tidak akan selamat.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongjin yang melihat Yesung beranjak dari dapur. Tak lupa dia mengambil kembali smartphone-nya dari tangan sang dongsaeng.

"Aku akan ke dorm malam ini, mungkin besok aku akan pulang. Tolong sampaikan itu pada appa dan umma, arraseo? Sampai jumpa, Jongjin-ie~"

Jongjin menghela napasnya dalam. Setelah merasa yakin Yesung sudah pergi menjauh, dia pun segera keluar dari dapur dan kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Sebelumnya, dia mengambil smartphone miliknya dari dalam saku celananya. Mengetik sebuah pesan singkat yang akan di kirimkannya kepada seseorang.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berparas manis kini sedang berjalan sendirian menuju sebuah tempat, dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai DJ radio dan sekarang dia ingin pulang untuk beristirahat. Di perjalanan, namja bernama Ryeowook itu mengambil smartphone-nya dari dalam tas. Mengecek beberapa pesan singkat yang belum sempat di bacanya. Kedua alisnya terlihat menyatu saat membaca isi pesan yang di kirimkan Jongjin untuknya.

_**From: Kim Jong Jin-ie**_

_**Yesung hyung, dangerous.**_

"Mwo? Apa maksudnya ini?" kata Ryeowook yang kebingungan membaca pesan dari Jongjin tersebut.

Baru saja dia ingin mengirimkan balasan untuk pesan singkat itu namun pandangan matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dorm Super Junior. Orang itu mengenakan pakaian yang serba hitam di sertai dengan kacamata yang berwarna sama. Ryeowook tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah saat orang itu balik menatapnya.

"Ikut aku sekarang." ucapnya dingin. Ternyata orang itu adalah Yesung, namjachingu-nya. Tapi ada apa dengan orang itu? Mengapa nada bicaranya terkesan begitu dingin?

Yesung kemudian menarik lengan Ryeowook yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya semula. Membawa namja itu masuk ke dalam dorm dan kemudian dia mengunci pintu tersebut setelah menutupnya dengan baik.

Namja itu tampak begitu ketakutan saat Yesung melepaskan kacamata yang di pakainya lalu menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam. Jika dia tidak salah menebak, ini pertanda bahwa Yesung sedang marah. Dan apabila Yesung marah, dia benar-benar terlihat sangat menyeramkan sekali.

"Kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku." ucap Yesung.

"M-memangnya aku m-melakukan apa, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook gugup.

"Kenapa kau mencium bibir pemain wanita di drama musikalmu itu? Apa kau sudah bosan dengan bibirku, eoh?"

"A-aniyo, aku tidak menciumnya! Aku..."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa banyak fans yang mengatakan bahwa bibirmu benar-benar menempel pada bibir yeoja itu?"

"I-itu...a-aku..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan cepat, Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook terdiam sesaat, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila karena Yesung menginterogasinya dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Setelah memantapkan diri, Ryeowook pun menjawab apa yang Yesung tanyakan padanya tadi.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak mencium yeoja itu. Memang adegannya terlihat seperti berciuman tapi sungguh aku tidak menciumnya. Bahkan bibir kami tidak menempel sama sekali, aku hanya berusaha menutupnya dengan bayangan kepalaku karena sutradara melarangku untuk menutup adegan ciuman itu dengan tangan." Ryeowook kembali terdiam sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Lagipula, a-aku...lebih suka di cium oleh bibirmu itu, hyung."

Yesung terkejut dengan penuturan yang di ucapkan oleh kekasih mungilnya tersebut, meskipun terdengar seperti berbisik tapi Yesung masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Seharusnya sedari tadi dia percaya pada Ryeowook bahwa namja itu tidak mungkin melakukannya, namun Yesung sudah terlanjur cemburu buta dan hatinya terasa panas. Apa sifat posesifmu itu sedang kambuh, Jong Woon-ssi?

"Yesung hyung, apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Yesung malah mencium bibir favoritnya itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Ryeowook terlebih dahulu. Melumat bibir tipis nan menggoda tersebut, bergantian bibir atas dan bawah. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menarik tengkuk Ryeowook agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam sedangkan tangan kirinya merengkuh tubuh mungil itu agar semakin mendekat hingga mereka tak memiliki jarak.

Tanpa sadar, Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yesung untuk menikmati pagutan yang semakin lama bertempo semakin cepat itu. Dapat di rasanya Yesung menghisap kuat bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian. Namun sayang, aktifitas tersebut terpaksa di hentikan sementara karena keduanya sudah kehabisan stok oksigen.

"Jangan pernah mencium orang lain selain aku, arraseo?"

Ryeowook mengangguk singkat. "Aku memang tidak pernah mencium orang lain selain dirimu, hyung-ie~"

Yesung lagi-lagi menyambar bibir Ryeowook yang telah sedikit membengkak itu dengan tak terkendali. Dapat di rasanya namja itu mengerang nikmat dengan tertahan di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Kau sedang menggodaku, chagi?" Yesung bertanya tanpa menghilangkan smirk mesum andalannya tersebut.

"A-aniyo hyung, tadi itu aku..."

"Sepertinya peran Troy Bolton harus di ganti oleh orang lain karena...pemeran utamanya tidak akan bisa membintangi drama musikal itu mulai besok."

Dengan cepat Yesung menggendong tubuh Ryeowook ala bridal style. Namja manis itu pun berusaha melepaskan diri dengan memukul bahu Yesung sekuat tenaga, tapi sayangnya cara itu tidak berhasil.

"Yesung hyung! Kau mau apa? Turunkan aku!"

"Aku akan memberimu 'hukuman' karena kau telah membuatku cemburu."

Sepertinya malam ini Ryeowook akan bekerja ekstra keras karena dia telah menjadi tahanan kamar dari seorang namja mesum berkepala besar bernama Yesung. Selamat menikmati 'hukuman'mu, Ryeowook-ie!

.

.

.

"Aaahhh- m-more hyunghhh~"

"Shit! Kau benar-benar 'nakal' sekali, Baby Wook."

.

.

.

**THE END**

Halo lagi semuanya~ XD Freaky datang membawa FF oneshoot YeWook lagi ^o^ FF ini Freaky buat pas gak sengaja liat foto-foto adegan kiss-nya Ryeowook umma di HSM dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Freaky malah teriak-teriak gak jelas di kamar bareng Yesung appa(?) -_- Padahal Freaky bukan Ryeosomnia tapi malah Freaky yang kepanasan sendiri. Mungkin di Korea sana, Yesung appa juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Freaky *pukpuk-in Yesung appa* -_-

Dan juga sedikit info aja nih, FF ini Freaky ketik kilat di HP karena saking emosinya sama foto-foto itu jadi Freaky minta maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, singkat, alurnya gak jelas, banyak typo dan lain-lain *sungkem* XD Freaky juga gak yakin ini fluff apa bukan tapi yang penting Yesung appa udah "menghapus" bekas bibir pemain wanita itu dari bibir Ryeowook umma XD

Sekian bacotan gak jelas dari Freaky *aegyo bareng Jongjin* XD Jangan lupa untuk...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**-FREAKY VIRUS-**


End file.
